


7 Sweet Moments

by Yoriko



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tujuh momen manis Rin dan Gou. Mungkin kau juga akan menyukainya?/ time series drabble, family slight incest, maybe romance/ missing scene, off screen, modified canon, not AU/ Read & Comment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Saya suka sekali RinGou~ #bawaspanduk, mereka manis tapi masih jarang ficnya. Udah lama pengin bikin tapi belum sempat-sempat. Akhirnya okelah bikin drabble dulu di tengah-tengah nyusun skripsi :3. Fic pertama di fandom Free!, semoga kalian suka ya… 
> 
> Disclaimer: Free! © Ouji Koji
> 
> Warning: family slight incest, brocon-siscon, 80% IC-20% OOC, missing scene, off screen, modified canon, not AU.

**7 Sweet Moments**

**Free!** **© Ouji Koji**

**Cover isn’t mine**

**.**

**.**

**RinGou fanfiction by Yoriko**

* * *

 

**1# Bouquet**

Sepasang anak kecil berambut merah berjalan beriringan di suatu sore yang cerah. Si anak laki-laki—yang sepertinya kakak dari anak perempuan—itu nampaknya baru saja pulang dari latihan berenangnya. Sekolah dasar tempat si kakak menuntut ilmu memang sudah memiliki kolam renang, namun sayang murid kelas satu sepertinya belum diizinkan masuk klub sehingga terpaksa harus mengikuti les berenang di tempat lain.

“ _Onii-chan_ , nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah, ajari aku menggambar ikan, ya!” ucap si anak perempuan yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan rambut sebahunya.

Anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama Rin itu bersemangat, ”Baiklah! Waktu aku TK sepertimu, aku sudah jago menggambar ikan hiu, lho!”

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika akan melewati sebuah gereja, ada keramaian di sana. Rupanya ada pengantin yang akan melakukan prosesi lempar bunga. Gou—dengan mata berbinar—segera berlari kecil menuju kerumunan.

“Gou, hati-hati!” sang kakak kemudian menyusul adiknya itu.

Sang pengantin wanita yang menangkap warna menyala dari rambut kedua kakak beradik itu, serta-merta tidak jadi melempar bunga tersebut. Wanita muda tersebut tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Gou, membuat orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran—mengapa ia tidak jadi melempar bunga. 

“Kau imut sekali, siapa namamu?” tanya pengantin berambut gelap tersebut.

“Gou, Matsuoka Gou. Murid TK kelas nol besar!” ucap Gou riang.

Pengantin wanita tersenyum ramah. “Wah… Gou pintar sekali. Kalau begitu… bunganya buatmu saja.  Semoga kau menjadi pengantin yang cantik ketika dewasa kelak.”

Mata indah Gou membulat saat menerima buket bunga itu. Matsuoka bersaudara itu mengucapkan terima kasih ,sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kerumunan dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah.

“ _Onii-chan_ , bunganya indah sekali, ya!”

“Syukurlah kalau kau senang, Gou.”

“Hei, hei… _onii-chan_ ,” seru si adik, “kalau sudah besar ayo kita menikah dan beli banyak boneka bayi yang lucu. Pasti menyenangkan.”

Rin menjentikkan jarinya. “Ah ide bagus, Gou! Kita juga bisa beli boneka hiu yang banyak.“

Anak-anak polos itu lalu tertawa bersama di bawah hangatnya sore, tanpa mengerti arti sebenarnya dari kalimat-kalimat mereka ucapkan barusan.

_[… namanya juga anak kecil.]_

_._

_._

**2# Doll**

Gou mengaduk _milkshake_ -nya dengan malas. Ini adalah musim panas terakhir baginya sebelum masuk SMP tahun depan, sekaligus musim panas pertama tanpa kakaknya, Rin—yang akan berangkat esok lusa.

Ia mendengus sebal. “Kenapa sih harus sekolah di Australia, _onii-chan_? Itu ‘kan jauh sekali.”

Tahun ini Rin lulus SD dan akan melanjutkan sekolah di Australia demi impiannya menjadi perenang olimpiade. Gou tahu betul tentang itu, hanya saja… mengapa ia harus ditinggalkan. Cukup sudah sang ayah yang telah pergi. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal figur yang kini menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga Matsuoka itu.

Rin kemudian duduk di sebelah adiknya. Matanya menatap awan-awan yang berarak indah di atas sana, dari beranda ruang keluarga mereka.

“Aku akan pulang setiap tahun baru, lagipula cuma tiga atau empat tahun, kok. Setelah itu aku pulang.”

“Tapi, itu lama, _onii-chan_! Tidak akan ada yang menemaniku di rumah ketika ibu bekerja, tidak ada yang memelukku ketika tiba-tiba ada hujan dan petir di malam hari, aku sendirian.”

Remaja berambut merah itu menatap lekat si adik, sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah yang muncul di hatinya sebab akan meninggalkan Gou dalam waktu dekat. Mengingat setelah ayah mereka tiada, otomatis dirinyalah yang harus melindungi Gou. Tapi apa boleh buat demi impiannya.

“Maaf ya, Gou…”

“Kou! Bukan Gou,” ucap Gou lalu diam—hanya menjawab dengan seruputan sedotan dari gelas _milkshake_ -nya.

“ _Ano_ …  aku meninggalkan bungkusan berisi sesuatu di kamarmu. Tapi kau hanya boleh membukanya ketika aku sudah berangkat ke Australia.”

xxx

Dua hari yang lalu, Rin telah berangkat ke Negeri Kanguru di bumi bagian selatan sana. Gadis belia berambut merah itu menyalakan lampu tidurnya, saatnya tidur.

“Oyasumi, _onii-chan_ ,” ucapnya seraya memeluk boneka hiu pemberian Rin. Mulai malam ini, ia tidak terlalu merasa kesepian.

[… _Gou merasa Rin ada di sampingnya, jika ia bersama boneka hiu itu._ ]

.

.

**3# Scarf**

Bagi Gou ini adalah musim dingin keduanya di bangku SMP.  Ia bersyukur bahwa Rin menepati janji untuk pulang ketika tahun baru.

Tahun baru akan tiba tiga hari lagi, maka dari itu Rin dan Gou berbelanja kebutuhan tahun baru bersama-sama. Seperti biasa ibu mereka sibuk bekerja, sehingga merekalah yang mempersiapkan segala persiapan jelang pergantian tahun itu.

“Syukurlah, _onii-chan_ , kita masih sempat mendapatkan harga diskon tadi. Kau tahu sendiri kita tidak akan mendapatkannya kalau kita terlambat datang walau sedikit saja,” ucap Gou sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursi taman.

Rin menghela nafas sembari melirik belanjaan mereka barusan.  Jika bukan karena Gou, ia tentu malas berdesak-desakkan di supermarket seperti tadi, apalagi pergi di tengah hawa dingin seperti ini.

“Gou, kalau sudah tidak terlalu lelah, ayo kita segera pulang—“

_Hatsyii!_

Gadis berambut merah itu menggosok hidungnya.

“ _Baka_. Mengapa kau tidak memakai syal? Pantas saja kau bersin begitu,” gerutu Rin— _mengapa aku juga baru sadar sekarang_ —batinnya.

“Sepertinya karena kita tadi berangkat buru-buru aku jadi lupa,” ucap Gou polos.

Tanpa disangka, Rin segera merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Gou. Ia lantasmelilitkan syal yang dikenakannya pada Gou untuk berbagi syal, sehingga pipi mereka hampir menempel. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Rin melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada Gou dan akhirnya pipi mereka benar-benar bersentuhan.

"Seperti ini apa masih terasa dingin?" tanya Rin.

 Wajah manis Gou menghangat seketika. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

_[…ok, Gou belum mau pulang sekarang.]_

**.**

**.**

**#4  Muscle**

Mulai tahun ini, Gou tidak akan kesepian lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

“ _Onii-chan_!”

Gadis berambut sepunggung itu, serta-merta memeluk kakaknya yang baru saja tiba di rumah. Rin telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Australia, sudah tidak perlu lagi hanya bertemu dengannya setahun sekali ketika tahun baru. Mereka berdua sudah banyak berubah kini, Gou telah berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan tentu saja Rin yang telah…

… berotot.

Gou melepaskan pelukannya tatkala ia menyadari banyak yang berubah dari tubuh kakaknya itu. Oke, tubuhnya makin berisi, dadanya makin bidang, wajahnya kian maskulin, dan tentu saja lihat lengannya!

Reflek, Gou membalikkan badan dan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi—seperti sedang ber- _fangirling_ ria, ‘kyaaa! kenapa _onii-chan_ jadi sekeren ini’.

Rin hanya terheran melihat sikap adiknya.

xxx

Ibu mereka masih belum pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, malam ini giliran Rin yang memasak. Pernah hidup sendirian di negeri orang membuat pemuda itu mandiri dalam urusan perut, mau tidak mau Rin harus bisa memasak saat di Australia dulu.

Bagi Gou ia memang telah rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Akhirnya, ia bisa kembali memasak bersama sang kakak.

“Gou, ambilkan tomat di kulkas,” ucap Rin seraya mencuci sayuran dan bahan-bahan makanan lain di bak cuci piring.

 Mata Gou tak lepas memperhatikan sang kakak yang tengah mengenakan kaos singlet berwarna cokelat, otot-otot lengannya kini terekspos jelas. Bukan salah Gou kalau nantinya ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Gou, Rin pun memanggil lagi adiknya itu.

“Gou, ambilkan to—“

Kalimatnya terhenti. Pemuda itu merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lengan atasnya, ia lalu menoleh.

“ _Onii-chan_ , apa pernah ada gadis yang menyentuh ini?”

Alis Rin bertaut. “Hah? Barusan kau bilang apa? Gadis? Menyentuh lenganku?” diam sejenak, “tentu ada. Ini apa...”

Mata Rin tertuju pada tangan Gou.

“ _Yokatta_! Jadi baru aku ya…” wajah gadis itu berbinar cerah, ia memeluk lengan kekar kakaknya, “ _suteki_ …”

“Tentu saja, kau pikir aku pernah dekat dengan perempuan selain kau dan ibu?”

[… _mulai saat ini Gou menjadi muscle fetish_.]

.

.

**#5 Tatto**

Mungkin Rin tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun, atau mungkin belum ingin memberitahu siapapun, bahwa ketika tahun terakhirnya di Australia ia pernah diam-diam mengunjungi tempat pembuatan tato.

Rin memutuskan untuk membuat tato di pinggang sebelah kiri bawah, hanya ingin saja, tidak bermaksud ingin menjadi remaja bengal, toh juga tidak terlihat kalau ia mengenakan celana renang. Jadi orang-orang tidak tahu atau tidak semua orang bisa tahu.

“ _Your girlfriend’s name_?” tanya seorang pria berambut pirang paruh baya yang merupakan seniman tato.

Rin menggeleng, “ _My little sister name, but I loved her_ ,” jeda sejenak, “ _as her brother… of course_.”

Pria berambut pirang paruh baya itu tersenyum penuh arti. “ _I see_ …”

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tato bertuliskan ‘GOU’ dengan huruf bergaya _gothic_ sukses terpatri di tubuh Rin.

Hanya ia saja yang tahu.

[… _ah bagaimana reaksi Gou kalau mengetahuinya, ya_?]

.

.

**#6 Conversation**

Gou sudah bukan adik kecilnya yang imut itu lagi, Gou sudah bukan remaja belia manis seperti saat itu lagi. Rin sadar itu. Gou-nya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik sekarang, dan tentu tidak lama lagi untuk bermetamorfosa menjadi wanita yang anggun.

Ia laki-laki jadi paham betul tentang isi pikiran sesamanya, sebab jika Gou bukan adiknya…

“Aaaargh!” Pemuda berambut merah itu mengacak-acak rambutnya—menghentikan delusi  irasional yang hampir singgah di pikirannya. “ _Kuso_!” umpatnya.

“ _Onii-chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Gou yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang keluarga.

Rin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gou.

“Duduk. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu.”

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menuruti perintah kakaknya, ia pun duduk di sebelah Rin.

“Begini Gou, aku ingin tanya. Apa ada pemuda yang dekat denganmu di sekolah?”

Gou terlihat berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya selain Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei tidak ada pemuda yang sering berinteraksi dengannya di sekolah. Yah… kecuali siswa-siswa _random_ yang terkadang mengajaknya untuk berkencan—yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tinjuan mautnya. Gou pun ingat akan surat-surat yang terkadang ada di lokernya—yang katanya dari pemuja rahasia, dan ia tidak pernah menanggapi itu.

“Lebih tepatnya tidak sih…” ucapnya enteng, ia paham maksud ‘dekat’ yang kakaknya katakan.

Rin menghela nafas lega. “Jangan pacaran dulu, Gou.”

Gou mengulas senyum tipis. “Kau juga, _onii-chan_ …”

“Ah ya! Jangan memakai pakaian terbuka di hadapan laki-laki. Tidak semua di antara mereka dapat selalu mengendalikan pikiran positifnya.”

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

[ _…hanya saja ia tidak tahu betapa  Rin menganggapnya begitu berharga_.]

.

.

**#7 Visit**

“Aku, Matsuoka Gou, adik dari Matsuoka Rin siswa kelas dua di sini. Bermaksud untuk berkunjung,” ucap Gou pada petugas di bagian resepsionis Samezuka Academy. Ini kesekian kalinya Gou mengunjungi sekolah berasrama itu, dalam hati diam-diam ia kembali mengutuk kakaknya—mengapa tidak memilih satu sekolah dengannya saja, sekembalinya dari Australia.

SMA Iwatobi juga bagus. Tapi, Rin memilih sekolah yang memang lebih unggul di bidang renang.

Kegiatan di Samezuka Academy terbilang cukup menyita waktu Rin, sehingga ia dapat pulang ke rumah setiap dua minggu sekali pada akhir pekan. Kadang Gou tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

Setelah mendapat izin masuk, Gou melewati kolam renang _indoor_ yang biasa menjadi tempat latihan para siswa Samezuka. Mata Gou berbinar ketika melihat otot-otot dari para siswa yang sedang latihan tersebut.

“Matsuoka _imouto_!” teriak seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu, ia mendekati Gou.

“Nitori, ah kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu,” pikir Gou, pasti Nitori tahu sedang apa kakaknya kini, mengingat pemuda ini adalah teman sekamar Rin.

“Ayo ke kolam renang, Matsuoka- _senpai_ sedang berlatih, lho!”

xxx

Suasana kolam mendadak ricuh saat Gou memasuki area kolam renang, jas luaran seragam Iwatobi-nya masih dikenakan, pertanda Gou memang langsung kemari seusai sekolah.

“Adik Matsuoka- _senpai_!!”

“Gou- _san~_ ”

“Lihat, ada adik Matsuoka!”

Beberapa siswa langsung mengerubungi Gou yang menurut mereka cantik _overload_ itu. Termasuk kapten Mikoshiba.

“Senang kau kembali berkunjung kemari, Gou, eh Kou…” Mikoshiba tentu tidak pernah lupa koreksi nama itu, “kebetulan sekali Rin sedang berlatih, mau melihat?”

Gou menganggukkan kepala.

“Kalau begitu, ayo…” ajak Mikoshiba.

“Gou!!!” ucap seseorang dari tepi kolam tiba-tiba, “kemari!”

Para siswa terkejut mendapati Rin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekat bibir kolam, padahal sepertinya baru beberapa saat lalu ketika ia memulai _race._ Kapten Mikoshiba hanya bisa melongo melihat anak buahnya yang satu itu.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu mendekati Rin, raut wajah setengah kesal kakaknya dapat terlihat jelas di mata Gou.

“Maaf, _onii-chan_ , aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Jangan marah.”

“Tentu tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku marah padamu,” Rin menyeringai seduktif, “hari ini, kita ‘kan ada janji. Aku tidak mungkin lupa itu. Ayo, Gou.”

Gou mengernyit tidak mengerti. Namun paham maksud Rin ketika tangan kekarnya melingkar di bahu Gou—membawanya pergi dari area kolam renang _indoor_. Para siswa maupun kapten Mikoshiba bergidik ngeri saat melihat _deathglare_ dari Rin—seolah mengatakan ‘jangan dekati adikku’.

[… _mereka baru sadar bahwa Rin ternyata sister complex_!]

.

.

**~Selesai~**

NY, 12-03-14


End file.
